


Young Justice in Hyakkaou Private Academy

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [10]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: The team are sent to Hyakkaou Private Academy to look for suspicious activity where they met the one and only Dick Grayson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Dick Grayson Works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Kudos: 11





	Young Justice in Hyakkaou Private Academy

\--Third P.O.V.--

The Young Justice team were in the mountain just lounging around on the couches. They were doing their usual things, M'gann was cooking cookies, Kaldur was reading, Superboy was watching static with a gigantic wolf at his feet, Artemis was sharpening her arrows, Zatanna was reading a book for magic and Wally, well he was stuffing his face with food. But something was missing, they could all feel it, their team was incomplete, but what they didn't know was what was missing. I mean how could they, they've never met the energetic, hacker, ninja-bat that we all love, so instead they just ignored the feeling as best as they could.

\--Wally P.O.V.--

It was boring, there was no one to speak to or play video games. M'gann was to nice to do anything but let me win, Supes always ends up breaking the controller if he loses, Kaldur just doesn't get it, and Artemis is Artemis. I sigh as I pause in eating. It was just no fun here. The only reason I even come to the cave was to see if there were any missions.

RECOGNISED BATMAN A-02

Speak of the devil, grabbing the last cookie on the tray in front of me, I turn around and speed to Batman, all the while eating the cookie as I go. "So bats, any missions?" I ask curiously, as I speed to a stop in front of the caped crusader.

"Yes," came Batman's gruff reply.

"YESSS finally" I cheer while jumping up.

"Go tell the team to met here in civies." Batman orders and I glance at him slightly before speeding off to tell the team. After what seems like ages, we're all in the debrief room.

"Team, our intel tells us that the Hyakkaou Private Academy is not as sweet as it appears, you are to infiltrate it in your civilian identity and find out what is happening beneath the surface," Batman tells us, before showing us a picture of the school, it looked pretty grand. "You will need to hide your identity, so don't do anything stupid," Batman says looking directly at me. "And as this school is in Japan, you will need to wear these;" Batman holds up six necklaces, all of them had a golden chain with a glowing purple gem."These will let you understand and speak Japanese" Batman adds, gruffly, before handing everyone the necklaces. I immediately put it on before slipping it under my shirt and out of sight.

"How do we get in?" Kaldur asks confused.

"Bruce Wayne has agreed to get you into the Academy, but he doesn't know why" Batman answers, before handing us all uniforms. "As I said before, this is a private school, so you are required to wear uniforms, for this mission you don't need to bring your weapons but you may as long as you make sure it doesn't get caught." And with that Batman turns around to walk off. "Oh, and you leave tonight, sending coordinates now." And with that, he leaves. I glanced down at the uniform in my hand before running into my room to get changed. After I finish and walkout at a normal pace as I place the necklace that Batman gave us under my shirt to keep it hidden.

By the time we're all ready to go, it's about morning as we had spent the night at the mountain for a bonding activity. We all walk into the bioship before M'gann sits down in the pilot seat and we take off. It takes four hours to reach the house we were staying at. We quickly unpack and I grab some food before we all head out into the town and make our way to the school. I yawn quietly as I stretch before glancing at Kaldur, making sure his gills were covered. Thankfully they were. The academy was HUGE, I mean it looked kinda big on the picture but it was massive in real life.

"It sorta looks like a castle" M'gann murmurs before smiling happily and walking forward.

"Come on the office is this way," Artemis says, tugging on M'gann's arm when the martian goes the opposite way. It takes a while before we manage to actually find the main office like I said before this place is massive! 

"Hi we are new students, and I was wondering if you could help us out," I say smiling happily at the office lady.

'Link established' M'ganns voice echoed through my head, but I ignored it.

'Keep the link-up, just in case, talk about the case through here' Kaldur orders as the office lady hands us each a map, before getting up.

"It seems your all in the second year flower class together, so if you could just follow me" She seemed sad as she said our class, almost sympathetic, but how bad could a class named Flower Class really be?

\--Dick P.O.V.--

"Guess what, I heard there were new transfer students coming in, I guess that means that you and Yumeko are no longer the transfer students," Itsuki says with a sigh, as she glances down at her bandaged hands.

"Hmm, well I hope their good gamblers, it would be a shame if they become house pets on the first day," Mary says sadly while shaking her head. I snicker as I pay with the tag on my desk. We all had the five desk in the corner, they were all pushed together with our 'tags' in the middle.

"I wonder if they'll bend" Ryota mutters, probably thinking out loud

"I hope I get the chance to gamble them," Yumeko says happily, as she glances behind her at the door.

"Guess what, I heard they are as poor as you were Dick," Itsuki says with a slight cheer.

"Hmm" I reply, glancing over at the door before focusing back onto my friends. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see," I say with a smirk just as the door opens and six new students walk in. The first had black hair and kinda pale skin, female. The second was also female, but she had blonde hair tied in a ponytail, she looked kinda uptight. The third was also a female, with red hair and caucasian skin. The fourth was a male, he had black hair and was glaring at everyone and anything. The fifth had blonde hair and darker skin, with his uniform up to the very top of his neck, he was definitely hiding something. The last was pretty cute, he had red hair, red freckles spread along his cheek and nose, with leaf green eyes.

"Hmm... they don't look like they can gamble" Mary commented, her eyes raking over them all. But the weird thing was that the black-haired male turned to us, a startled look on his face as if he had heard us.

"Hmm, very interesting" I mutter under my breath before turning to face my friends.

"What's interesting?" Ryota questions, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Nothing, cutie" I respond with a smirk, as he rolls his eyes in response, and yeah I'm gay get over it.

"Class, this is Zatanna," Our teacher points at the black-haired female, "Artemis" the blonde female "Megan" The cocasion one, "Conner," The one who is literally trying to burn holes in peoples, "Kaldur" The one hiding something. "Wally" Lastly she points to the cute at the back, So that's his name, I think quietly as I stare at Wally for a second or two, before turning to face my friends once again.

"How long, do you reckon it'll be till they become house pets?" I ask curiously. Everyone from my group turns around and stares at the newcomers.

"I give them a week, tops" Itsuki comments, her eyes focused more on their nails than them. "I wonder if they'll let me have their nails" She whispers dreamily, I roll my eyes at her.

"You and your nails" I tease slightly, before turning back to stare at the transfers.

"I say a day, no way they can gamble" Mary snickers, before turning back to face us.

"Maybe, if they become house pets they'll join us" Ryota adds, turning to face them.

"I doubt it, they're definitely hiding something, but what." I stare at them, as my friends all turn back to the middle of the tables, were our tags were. You see we are supposed to be house pets, but we could all careless. Sighing, I turn back to my friends.

The class was boring like usual, and soon it's recess. The new group of students were about to walk out of the room when suddenly some random kid from our class walks up to them. "Hi, I was wondering if you would like to play a game with me," She asks innocently.

"Hey she reminds me of you, Mary, being all nice than a bitch after she gets what she wants," I remark, just loud enough for everyone in the room to here. "You know before you joined us I mean" I add in the same loud voice when Mary glares at me. I notice, the new kids giving me looks of confusing, but I easily brush it off. On the other hand, the kid that was trying to gamble one of the new kids was glaring holes in my head or at least trying to.

"We should probably, go now" Royta mutters, l slowly getting up. Like usual trying to stop a fight, I shrug and solute the class as we walk out.

"A piece of advice, don't play any games with these people," I whisper to the new kids as we pass them.

\--The next day--

Those little idiots! they didn't even listen to my advice. I sigh as I stare down at the tags on the new kids' desks. "What luck" I mutter sarcastically, before turning to face my friends. We were once again sitting down. "Hey, have you noticed how weird these people are acting?" I question gaining the attention of all my friends at once. "I mean Conner has really good hearing, Kaldur always covers his neck, and they keep acting like they can talk without actually making a sound" I add.

"I don't know, but I know a way to find out," Mary responded a smirk on her face. They all turned to face me at her next words. "I mean it wouldn't be suspicious if the playboy of the school is seen dragging a certain someone to an empty room," I smirk, mirroring hers as I glance over at their desks.

"Tell me more," I egg her on.

"Well, seeing as it's so obvious that Conner and Megan are dating, and Kaldur won't crack so that just leaves Wally." We all start snickering at our plan when a gasp of shock interrupts us. Everyone who is present stares over at the new kids. They had looks of horror as they stared down at their trashed desks.

"What's wrong, mittens" One of the girls sneer at them, I sigh.

"Oh, can we please act like civilized people for once, until recess, I don't need another headache" I snap at her causing everyone to instantly mind their own business.

\--After class--

"Time for the plan" Itsuki whispers to me before whispering good luck, the others follow her lead before I get up and run after Wally, who was walking alone. For once. "Hey Wally, right?" I question as I reach him, a friendly smile on my face.

"Yeah," he mutters dejectedly. I sigh quietly before grabbing his arm and dragging him into an empty hallway that is never used. "What are you doing?" He yells.

"I told you not to gamble" I whisper into his ear as I push him against a wall.

"What the hell!" Wally tries to push me off, but he's holding back, I would know.

"I told you not to gamble, you couldn't win so you become a house pet," I reply with a smirk, as I nuzzle into his neck. I can feel him stiffen under me as I sigh into his neck. Damn, he smells good.

\--Wally's P.O.V.--

I was just walking down the hall to meet up with the team, when the kid from before, who had told us not to gamble randomly walks up to us, I hadn't even noticed that we were walking away from the main corridor until he had grabbed me and pushed me into an unknown place, may I say outside of the reach of M'ganns mind, or at least it was for now as M'gann was too emotionally distressed to reach any further with the whole house pet thing. "What are you doing?" I yell, trying to come up with a plan to get away, but all I think about was how damn close he was.

"I told you not to gamble" He whispers into my ear, and it takes all my energy to not shudder at it. I mentally groan as I'm pushed up against the wall, him pressing against me.

"What the hell!" I yell, hoping Superboy would hear me. After a few seconds with no one probing at the edge of my mind or no growling, I go to push him off, but I don't use all my strength trying to keep the fact that I was a superhero under wraps.

"I told you not to gamble, you couldn't win so you became a house pet." He replies in a duh voice as if that explains everything. I open my mouth to speak only to let out a squeak as he buries his head into my neck. I open my mouth to speak only to snap it close and stiffen as he starts nuzzling my neck. I can feel him sigh, and he breath tickles my neck causing me to shiver. I can literally feel him smirk into my skin, as he once again sighs into my neck causing me to once again shiver. Damn that little devil.

"Get off, of m-" I break off, and gasp instead of finishing my sentence as he gently grasps my skin in his teeth. I bite my lip to stop a moan from coming out as he slowly bites down a little harder.

"Oh, I'm sorry how rude" He gasps once he lets go of my skin and pulls back to look into my eyes. Gorgeous vibrant blue eyes bore into me, they reminded me of the ocean of the sky and I couldn't help but get lost in them. "My names Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick," He says cheerfully.

"You little shit, get the fuck off of me" I hiss at him, only for him to sigh at me.

"How rude" He comments, his smirk widening as he leans in closer. Fuck, what did I do? "You shouldn't be so mean, to someone who was only trying to help." He whispers as he brushes his lips against mine, I groan quietly. Richard leans backwards before once again busying himself with nipping at the skin on the base of my neck. I moan, not being able to hold it back. Damn you. I think to myself, as I let out another moan. Without meaning to I wrap my arms around his neck, with one hand worming its way through his ebony locks. I tug his hair in an effort to stop the moan rising in my throat, it worked. But it also backfired as when I tugged in his hair, he let out a moan himself.

I groan as I go on autopilot, not thinking anymore as I spin us around, using my superspeed while I was at it. But all worries about revealing my speed to a complete stranger go away when said stranger brushes his lips against mine, causing my mind to go into a frenzy. I lean forward trying to capture his lips with my own, only do him to pull back as he kept me at arm's length.

He hums as he spins us around, pulling me into his chest as he does so my back is pressed against the wall and my head is buried into his chest. I blush darkly as I tilt my head up to look at Dick. "Eager are we" he whispers in my ear, moving my head ever so slightly as he does. I hear myself whimper but I'm more focused on the shivers that run down his body as my breath hits his neck.

"What do you want" I force out as he tugs in my ear lobe with his teeth.

"Hmmm.. how about why Conner can hear more than humanly possible and we'll see what happens from there" he whispers seductively into my ear. I groan as I grab the back of his head and try to move it forward so I could finally kiss the ebony. He smirks slightly, as he allows me to pull him closer. That is until our lips brush against each other when he suddenly tears back. "Not so fast, an answer than a kiss" he chuckles as I pout. I try to lean forward only for him to press me back into the wall.

"Fine, he can hear really far because.." I trail off thinking of a good lie when his lips brush against mine once again before claiming the other side of my neck with bites. I moan, not being able to keep it in.

"No lying" he whispers as he keeps biting my skin, his hands slipping under my shirt.

"Conner... can... hear... like... that... because..." I struggle to get out the words as moans try to force themselves out of my throat. "He's SUPERBOY" I yelled as he's hands start to rub my chest and he licks my neck.

"Hmm, interesting" he murmured as he pulls away.

"What about our deal" I whimper leaning forward. Dick lets out a chuckle before he pushes me back into the wall before capturing his lips with mine. Instantly I kiss back. Dragging him closer to me as he licks my bottom lip. I happily open my mouth only for him to pull back. "Tease" I mutter annoyed.

"Next question" he responds not moving away from me, and instant staying with his lips only mere inches away from my own.

"Anything" I whisper.

"Who are you people and what are you doing at my school"

"That's two questions"

"With double the reward, you just have to answer both questions" he whispers his eyes flickering down to my lips, as if not swooping in and kissing me right there was the biggest thing he had ever done before. And that just made the need to kiss him all the greater.  
  
"We're the young justice team, we were sent here by Batman on a mission to uncover what was happening beneath the surface of the academy" I forced out my hands lightly tugging in his hair. I watch as he presses his lips together before placing his head beside mine.

"Names, Wally, I need your names" he whimpers as he starts drawing shapes on my exposed neck.

"I'm Kid flash, Kaldurs Aqualad, Artemis is well Artemis, same with Zatanna they both don't have superhero names, Conner is superboy but you already know that and Megan is Miss Martian" I answer, speed talking just a little bit as with every word I say he moves closer and closer to my lips.

As I finally finish he kisses me once again, this time I instantly open my mouth. I moan quietly as I feel him slip his tongue in before I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck. Dick wraps his arms around my waist, keeping me up as he explores every inch of my mouth before pulling back.

"I'm all yours Kid Cutie" he whispers seductively before kissing me harder. I kiss him back, equally as hard as I rip off his jacket before pulling his shirt over his head.

**\---**

I slowly pull my shirt over my head as Dick smirks at me from the other end of the room. I bit my lip as I stare at him, before breaking out of my trance and focus on putting my jacket on. I fiddle with my tie, but I don't really know who to actually tie it when suddenly it's grabbed from my hands. I glance up, only to gasp at the closeness. Dick smirks at me before doing my tie for me. He hums lightly as he tugs down my clothes before raking his eyes over me. "Perfect" He whispers before capturing my lips with his once again.

Breaking apart, Dick smiles seductively at me before turning around to leave. "See ya around, Kid Cutie," He says over his shoulder as he goes to walk out, but before he can I use my super speed to catch up with him.

"Can't I at least have your phone number?" I whisper pleadingly to the god in front of me.

Dick smirks at me before handing me his phone number and disappearing out the door. Not to seconds later the bell rang signalling the end of recess.

\--After School--

I smile happily as I exit the school, for every single spare second that we didn't have in class I spent with Dick, curled up next to each other in the abandoned hallway sharing the occasionally forbidden kiss. I am currently surrounded by my team-mates. Dick was off to the side, surrounded by his own friends. I stare after him before quickly looking away as Kaldur gives me a confused look. The walk to our house is silent, and the second we enter we all help in closing all the blinds, so no one could see into the house and pull up a computer. After a few seconds, Batman appears on the screen, the white tiles of the watchtower in the background. Batman nods at us before waiting for us to report our information.

"When we got to our desks this morning, there were tags with rubbish surrounding it. Apparently, because we lost yesterday we became something called a housepet" Kaldur answered.

"They treated us like gods yesterday and today they treated us as less than dirt." Artemis spats, I sigh quietly, wishing to be with Dick. "Baywatch got some information though" Now all eyes were on me. I quickly told them what Dick had told me, obviously lying about how I got the information.

"Who gave you this information?" Batman growls, whilst everyone else looks shocked.

"His name was Richard Grayson" I quickly reply, and I don't know if I was just imagining things but it seemed like Batman tensed at Dick's name.

"What does he look like?"

"Black hair, vibrant blue eyes and pale skins" At my word Batman immediately shut off the computer. "What was that about" I question, but everyone else was already gone. Sighing I grab some snacks from the kitchen before speeding up to my bedroom.

_Unknown number:_ _Hey Kid Cutie, it's me, Dick._

I smile happily as I look down at the text before quickly saving his number and responding.

_Wally:_ _Dude! Batman freaked once he heard your name_

I spend hours like that, just texting Dick, he told me everything, like how he's parents were murdered while they were performing in Gotham, like how he had spent a year in Juvie because the orphanages were full, and how he was constantly abused whilst there. He also told me how he was adopted by an abusive man who later sold him to a drug-smuggling company. This just made my heartache.

My thoughts were interrupted, as there was a knock on my door. Frowning I open my door only to see Bruce Wayne. "Where is Richard?" He questions.

Turns out Bruce was going to adopt Dick all those years ago, and now roughly five years later he finally managed to. Dick soon became Robin, and we started officially dating.


End file.
